


Jealousy

by ffwriter2018



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Insecurity, Jealousy, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Toni and Cheryl are on a mini vacation, when Toni's insecurities become a choice of topic.





	Jealousy

Toni never felt safe or secure in her life like she does when she’s with Cheryl. It scares her because she’s always had to keep her guard up not let anyone see her weaknesses. Cheryl was the first person to see Toni for the broken and fragile person she hid from the out side world. Lately she’s been struggling a lot with thoughts that she isn’t enough for Cheryl. They had a week off from school so as a last minute idea they took off for the week. Just the two of them away from the city ,craziness and stress from school.

It was day 4 of their spontaneous trip they were having a great time. Except Toni couldn’t shake this feeling, honestly she wasn’t sure exactly what it was but she knew she didn’t like it. They rode on her bike to the restaurant when they walked in she got that feeling again. She felt sick because it was then when she realized what she was feeling. Jealousy and guilt, two feelings she’d never like to admit. Even though they walk in together hand and hand she senses the hostess watching and eyeing her girlfriend. Which only adds to those negative feelings. Once they get to their table Toni’s mind is racing a mile a minute. She isn’t the type of person to feel insecure in a relationship she completely zoned out. It’s her girlfriends voice that send her back into reality.

“Babe what do you want to drink?” Cheryl looks at Toni a little bit confused and worried. Toni snaps out of her daze looks at the waitress who is looking at her like she wants to completely ignore her. “Coffee.” Toni says simply the waitress walks away. Cheryl places her hand on Toni’s. “Are you okay love?” Toni looks up to meet her eyes just places a fake smile and nods. Cheryl knows something is up but doesn’t press the topic right now. The waitress comes back with their drinks noticeably daunting over Cheryl. “Are you ready to order?” She askes the question to Cheryl. “TT you ready?” Cheryl notices the way the waitress is ignoring her girlfriend. Toni is tense she’s starting to get real pissed with this lady. They order their foods respectively then sit there in silence for a little.

Toni knows she’s acting weird so she tries to get out of this head space. “How’s your tea babe?” Cheryl places her phone down immediately to talk to her and their food was coming. “Definitely not as good as you make it at home, that’s for sure.” Cheryl says which causes Toni to finally smile for the first time today. “Can I get you anything els?” Waitress asks as she stands closely to Cheryl’s side of the booth. “Yes my girlfriend has asked for a refill on her coffee which you have still yet not brought her. “ Cheryl snaps not once looking towards the woman on the receiving end of the bitter words. She walks away with out another word, comes back and pours Toni a cup of hot coffee. “I wasn’t worried about it babe. I’m kinda used to getting the cold shoulder/ ignored while we’re out together.” As soon as she said it she regrets it. Mentally dreading the conversation that was going to happen. She doesn’t look at Cheryl not yet she can’t admit her insecurities in a place like this.

“Wha- Toni what do you mea-?”Cheryl starts to say but Toni shakes her head. “Never mind, forget I said anything it’s nothing.” She eats her food looking at her phone anywhere but at the eyes who are staring right through her. The manager comes over “How was your meal lady’s?” He actually acknowledged both women. “The food was good but your service was extremely unprofessional. You should tell your servers to not hit on customer who is out with their girlfriend. Also not to completely ignore and treat someone with anything less than respect.” Cheryl snaps and throws her napkin on her plate. “So if you could be so kind as to get our check I would greatly appreciate it.” The manager nods and walks away. Both girls were done eating there was a charged tension between them. He comes back over empty handed. “I’m very sorry that your visit was uncomfortable we do not condone any of this. Your meal is on the house and again I sincerely apologize for this.” “Thank you.” Is all Cheryl says. Toni just nods at him. He leaves the girls get their stuff together and walk out.

Toni is on her bike starting it up putting on her helmet when she noticed Cheryl just standing there arms crossed in front of her chest. “Come on Cheryl it was supposed to rain hence the reason we were staying in today. I want to get back to the hotel before we get soaked, please.” Toni finally looks at her. Her girlfriend knows she’s right but also hiding something. She doesn’t say anything just puts her helmet on gets behind Toni and holds her. Their driving back to the hotel when they stop at a light and it’s not as loud. Cheryl says “ I love YOU” and kisses the back of Toni’s shoulder. Toni hears her and the tears roll down her cheek she’s so glad she’s driving. They got back to the hotel just in time as it starts to pour. This tension was growing as the seconds went by.

Toni is trying to find the right words on how she’s feeling, without sounding needy. “Am I going to be enough for you in a few weeks, months or years?” Toni asks as she changed into her sweats. Cheryl is taken aback at those words. “Why would you ask something like that?” Toni stops in her tracks turning to Cheryl letting out a deep sigh.“Because when we go out I get this knot in my stomach. Everyone fawns over you, stops in their tracks when they see you. I know that because that’s how I always see you.I pause mid sentence when I make you laugh because your laugh is the best thing I’ve ever heard. When you are deciding on what to wear in the morning and you look at 7 different outfits but always pick the first. I sit there smiling watching the way your nose scrunches up when you’re aggravated.” Toni has a small smile as she sits on the chair opposite of where Cheryl is sitting.

Toni takes a deep breath these next few sentences are going to be hard for her to get out. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m jealous and kind of insecure. Plus the way you unknowingly add/respond to it. I know that sounds crazy, and I’m overreacting but I guess today was the worst I’ve felt about it. But then you snapped at the waitress and I felt like you finally saw. I know you love me and would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. I have to figure out how to deal with these emotions and be honest with you. Instead of being embarrassed and driving myself crazy.” Toni lets out a breath that’s like physically releasing everything that’s been bottled up. She looks at Cheryl who has tears coming down her face. Cheryl looks at her with so much compassion and love.

Cheryl gets up to walk over to Toni, she takes her hands to walk back over to the bed. They are sitting there facing each other Cheryl leans in and gives Toni a quick kiss. “Of course you are always going to be enough for me. One of my favorite things you do is sing like no one is listening. Every morning when you sing in the shower I stand there and listen. Your laugh and I mean your true deep laugh every time I hear that TT it’s the best thing. I notice that people always come to me first but you’ve never seemed to react to it. So I never wanted to bring it up, I didn’t want to sound self centered Incase that wasn’t the case. But this morning I knew that you’ve always noticed and that hurt me. You’re not crazy and you’re not overreacting. I’m sorry that I didn’t do anything about it sooner.” Cheryl wipes her eyes then wipes Toni’s cheek. “There’s no just dealing with these feelings alone. I’m glad you finally told me. I’m going to try and read those situations better. You are the only one I have eyes for trust me on that.” Cheryl smiles as Toni kisses her cheek.

“You’re not the only one that gets jealous babe.” Cheryl states as she stands up to change with a smile. “What do you mean by that.” Toni questions with a hint of sarcasm. “The way girls and guys stare at you when you get off your bike. It’s like they see you in slo-mo. Their mouths drop down to the ground ,eyes bugging out of their heads. They watch your every-move sometimes even come up to ask you dumb obvious questions.” Cheryl stands there arms crossed looking at her girlfriend. “Those are the times when I walk up to you put my arm around your back or empathize when calling you babe. I want them to know you aren’t alone.” She walks back over to Toni and stands in front of her. Toni looks up at her with a smirk and says “I love you.” Cheryl leans down kisses Toni and says “I love you forever and always Toni.” Toni pulls Cheryl down on the bed kissing her. Everything will work out. Their love is to great to let jealousy get in the way.


End file.
